


We've Got Tonight

by sakuranomi808



Category: Supernatural RPF, Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranomi808/pseuds/sakuranomi808
Summary: Jensen is surprisingly turned on when he sees Cordell in his uniform for the first time. From Jensen's POV this time, a timestamp sequel to my Jensen/Cordell fic "The Way Home". Takes place after Cordell moves back home to Austin. Basically a PWP but with the feelings they developed for each other in my previous fic.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	We've Got Tonight

It's been nearly two weeks since Jensen has traced the contours of Cordell’s body, peppered kisses over his muscled flesh and spent hours just breathing in the warm, woodsy scent of him. But Jensen could still build him from memory alone if he had to; can still taste the salt of Cordell’s skin on his lips when he closes his eyes and simply allows himself to remember. 

Though they were both well aware that things would be different once they left the lake house, Jensen hadn’t anticipated the flurry of activity surrounding Cordell’s return home to keep them apart for so long. But he had promised to give Cord the time he needed to navigate his way back into the life he’d left behind, and Jensen wasn’t about to go back on his word. 

Jensen can barely keep his hands steady as he pulls open the front door and eagerly drinks in the sight of Cordell standing there at his doorstep. He swallows a quiet gasp of surprise as his eyes sweep over Cordell’s khaki button-down shirt, the brown leather belt holding the gun holstered at his hip, and the dark jeans clinging perfectly to his long, lean legs. 

“Hey, Cowboy,” Jensen smiles. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.” 

Cordell steps inside, pushes the door shut behind him, and slides his arms around Jensen’s waist, pulling him close as they share a warm, affectionate hug. Jensen closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, his hands coming up to thread through the hair on the back of Cordell’s head. The sharp, masculine scent of him is even more pronounced than Jensen recalls. Jensen’s heartbeat instantly speeds as a perplexing rush of heat blooms under his skin. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Cordell murmurs against Jensen’s ear. 

Jensen nods and pulls away enough to cradle Cordell’s cheek in his hand. There’s so much he wants to say -- that probably needs to be said -- but he knows that if he isn’t careful, the guilt that simmers so close to Cordell’s surface will inevitably find its way out. Instead, he says, “You look hot in your uniform.” 

Cordell laughs and rolls his eyes, his dimples peeking out as a smile spreads across his face. Jensen mirrors his grin, relief settling in his bones, gradually soothing away the yearning ache deep in his chest. “I left the hat in my truck,” Cordell remarks, a hint of teasing in his voice. “Should I go get it?” 

Even though he knew Cordell was stopping by right after work, Jensen somehow hadn’t expected him to actually show up wearing his Ranger uniform. And he certainly hadn’t anticipated his own primal reaction to seeing Cordell in it. Jensen is somewhat hesitant to admit it, but given the circumstances under which they’d met, he had gotten used to being Cord's only source of strength and stability. But seeing Cordell like this -- all broad, squared shoulders and a hint of swagger in his step -- has got Jensen’s brain completely turned around. 

Jensen hums thoughtfully, but shakes his head, pulling Cordell close again to slide their lips together. He brings his hand down to run his thumb over the bronze star pinned to the front of Cordell’s shirt, then up again to tug at the striped blue tie knotted tight at his neck. 

“Jensen,” Cordell breathes. “I- I need to- I really need to use the bathroom,” he chuckles as he gently extracts himself from Jensen’s arms. “And wash my hands. I- there was a horse. Listen, it’s a long story.” 

Jensen snorts softly and nods, licking his lips as he leads Cordell past the living room and into the master bedroom and its adjoining bathroom. He’s not really sure what to expect, but is still surprised when Cordell doesn’t shut the door behind him. Sure, they’ve gotten quite familiar with one another during the short span of their relationship, but there’s something indescribably intimate about Cordell being so open about this in particular with him.

Sitting somewhat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, Jensen palms over his own crotch and sighs in relief at the contact despite too many layers of material muting the sensation. The sound of Cordell’s strong, steady stream suddenly hitting the water is inexplicably arousing. He listens for a few moments, anticipation curling in the pit of his stomach. Before Jensen can let that particular kink take hold, the toilet flushes and Jensen hears water running as Cordell washes his hands at the sink. 

Cordell quietly crosses the distance between them and drapes his arms over Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen instinctively slides his hands over Cord’s hips, his breath catching in his throat when his thumb drags over the cool metal handle of the holstered pistol there. Cordell meets his gaze and smiles faintly as he pulls the gun out and sets it on top of the dresser behind him before returning to stand between Jensen’s spread legs. 

“You really like the uniform." Cordell purses his lips thoughtfully as Jensen carefully unbuckles the belt and catches it before it falls to the ground. It’s fairly heavy, presumably because of the ornate silver buckle and whatever else Cordell has tucked into the pouches stitched to its sides.

With trembling hands, Jensen gives the belt over to Cordell and turns his attention to unbuckling the second belt looped through his jeans. “I like what’s under the uniform even better,” Jensen murmurs. 

Cordell slides his hands through Jensen’s hair, rubbing the pads of his fingertips against his scalp as Jensen makes quick work of the belt and slides Cord’s zipper down. Cordell's eyes fall shut and he tilts his head back as Jensen tugs the waist of his briefs down and dips his head, eagerly licking over the bead of pre-come leaking from Cordell's swollen cock-head. He sucks the stiff flesh into his mouth and moans softly around it, pumping the hard, blood-thick shaft in his hand.

Jensen lifts his eyes and chokes back another moan at the sight of Cordell slowly loosening his own tie and tossing it aside, then undoing the buttons down the front of his shirt painstakingly slowly. A hint of a teasing smile tugs at the corners of Cordell’s mouth as he shrugs out of his shirt and lets it fall to the ground. Jensen makes a soft, thoughtful sound deep in his throat before lifting his head and letting the hard, spit-slicked flesh slip out of his mouth. He holds Cordell’s gaze steady as he grabs a hold of his stiff shaft and just barely brushes his bearded cheek against it. As Jensen had expected, a visible shudder ripples through Cordell’s body as his mouth falls halfway open and his eyes slide shut.

After that, it’s suddenly a frantic race to get undressed as they fall onto the mattress together, kissing and tearing at one another’s clothes. Once they’ve finally managed to shed everything, Jensen grabs Cordell around the waist and ungracefully hauls him up to straddle his hip. Cord spreads out to blanket Jensen’s body with his own and slides their lips together again, kissing Jensen thoroughly for a few blissful moments. 

“It’s been too long,” Cordell breathes as he drops his head to press a line of wet, open-mouthed kisses down Jensen’s neck and to his chest. “I missed you so Goddamn much.” Without warning, he sucks Jensen’s nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the hard peak as a harsh moan tears from Jensen’s throat in response. 

“Cord,” Jensen pleads. “I want- I need you. Please…”

“Do you have any-” 

“In the drawer,” Jensen cuts in, grateful when Cordell pushes up to his knees and yanks the bedside table drawer open to rummage through it. Jensen inhales deeply to try and calm the frantic beat of his heart and then draws one knee up closer to his chest, sliding his palm down to rest on the inside of his thigh. 

The mattress dips as Cordell shifts back over, but he stops abruptly as his eyes sweep down the length of Jensen’s body and up to his face. “Oh,” Cordell breathes, his mouth remaining in the shape of the surprised sound he just made. It would be sort of cute if Jensen wasn't so aroused that his head was starting to swim, presumably from a lack of proper blood flow to his brain. 

“Only if you want to,” Jensen says with a casualness so forced that surely Cordell must’ve picked up on it. But it’s a total lie if Jensen has ever told one; he needs Cordell to fuck him like he needs the next breath of air in his lungs. 

“I- yeah, okay,” Cordell stammers. He licks his lips, rolling the bottom one between his teeth as he pours some lube out onto his fingers and then tentatively slides them back to press against Jensen’s opening. Jensen flinches slightly at the chilly liquid, but he nods reassuringly and exhales as Cordell gently massages the tight ring of muscle. It’s been a long while, but the stretch and slight burn are welcome sensations when Cordell dips his index finger in and experimentally turns his wrist slightly. His eyes dart up to Jensen’s face as he draws his finger out and carefully pushes back in again with two. 

“Go on,” Jensen nods. “I’m alright.” He can’t see very much from his vantage point, so he just watches Cordell’s face intently, his heart swelling in his chest at the look of sheer concentration twisting his features as he carefully spreads his fingers and pulls the digits halfway out to test the stretch. Jensen moans softly in response as Cordell’s knuckles catch and drag against the sensitive nerves around his opening. 

“Can I just…” Cordell chuckles nervously. He dips his head to press a kiss to the inside of Jensen's knee as he carefully withdraws his fingers. “I want to apologize in advance if this is over in the next ten seconds. I’ll try to make it past double-digits. No promises, though.” 

Jensen can’t help laughing at that as the tension between them suddenly melts away. He watches silently as Cordell tears open a condom and carefully rolls it down over his erection. A ripple of goosebumps rises up over his body as he grabs the base of his cock and then leans down, resting his weight on one outstretched palm pressed to the mattress at Jensen’s side. Cordell’s eyes fall shut as he pushes in, both of them unconsciously holding their breaths as he sinks in deeper, all the way in until their hips are pressed flush together. It feels incredible, so impossibly full as Cordell begins a slow, tentative roll of his hips. Jensen exhales finally, his hand coming up to instinctively clutch at Cordell’s bicep. 

“You feel so good,” Jensen breathes. “So huge, Cord. You doin’ alright?”

Cordell nods and lets out a slow, steady breath as he draws his hips back and thrusts back in. They both moan this time and Jensen’s eyes slam shut as the hard, rounded head of Cordell’s cock pounds his sweet spot. 

“Fuck, yes,” Jensen chokes out. “Just like that.” He slips one hand behind his own knee and hitches his hips up, shifting the angle enough to help Cordell find that perfect spot again on every down-thrust. 

When Cordell tries to reach down between them, Jensen catches his wrist before he gets there. 

“Not yet,” Jensen murmurs. “I wanna come when you do.” He glances down to the barely-there space between them and bites back a groan at the sight of his own neglected cock, dark with arousal and leaking a shiny trail of pre-come onto his belly. But he’s so close, balanced right there on the knife’s edge, that it won’t take much more to push him over. 

Jensen wills himself to keep his eyes open despite the pleasure coursing hot and hard through his veins as Cordell begins to move, gradually increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts. When their eyes meet, Cordell smiles slightly but doesn’t say anything, and leans down to brush his lips over Jensen’s in a sweet, almost chaste kiss; a stark contrast to the unrelenting pace they’ve settled into, their sweat-slicked bodies rutting desperately together over and over again. He’s only vaguely aware of the string of obscenities now bursting non-stop from Cordell’s lips, but suddenly everything slides perfectly into place as Cordell curls his hand tight around Jensen’s cock, sending him rushing headfirst toward his release.

Jensen comes with a choked-off groan, twitching and jerking in Cordell’s fist as the first spurt of his release lands high on his chest. Cordell does his best to work him through it, squeezing and stroking rhythmically along the shaft, massaging the pad of his thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves just under the head. The sensations are incredible, blooming under every inch of his skin like static electricity, pleasure like sparks shooting up and down his spine. 

Cordell pushes in impossibly deeper as his near-frantic movements stutter to a stop and he swells bruise-tight in Jensen’s clenched channel. Jensen's eyes sweep back up and he watches in silent rapture as Cordell's climax tears through his body -- eyes slamming shut, jaw clenching tight, a visible tremor rippling through him as the muscles in his chest tense and flex. He’s still struggling to catch his breath as he drops down to rest most of his weight against Jensen’s chest, turning his head to rest his cheek against the crook of Jensen’s neck. 

Jensen brings one arm up to rest gently on Cordell’s back, and with his other hand, threads his fingers through the sweat-damp hair at the nape of his neck. There’s so much he wants to say, but he’s suddenly at a loss for words. Instead, he just urges Cordell to lift his head and then slides their lips together in another slow, sweet kiss. 

It’s moments like these that remind him how little everything else matters; that in the end it will always come down to this – the sound of two hearts beating in perfect tandem as the rest of the world around them fades away.


End file.
